


The Lion King AU: Kovu's Kingdom

by TheKrakenLord69



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Movie: The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Multi, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pride Lands (The Lion King), Slow Burn, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKrakenLord69/pseuds/TheKrakenLord69
Summary: Kovu's heart was torn as he traveled back to Pride Rock with Kiara, her pelt brushing his side as she merrily hummed away the tune to Upendi. It was catchy, he had to admit.He'd had fun! For the first time in, well, ever! And Kiara... Oh, Kovu knew he cared for Kiara, but what about his family? What kind of lion would he be, to sacrifice his own mother and siblings for the chance to woo a princess? He did not plan to find out.When the opportunity to assassinate Simba came, Kovu did not hesitate to take it.With Simba's death, the plan proceeded quickly, and by morning a vast majority of the Pridelanders were killed. Nala was given the option to accept the new King, but she refused immediately, and her death came swiftly. Several other lionesses followed in the same fashion, including - much to Kovu's anguish - Kiara.The few remaining Pridelanders were spared, and soon merged with the Outlanders upon Pride rock to form the newest Ndona Pride. Amongst the survivors, an older, but strong lioness, Tama, was chosen by Zira to be Kovu's Queen and, hopefully, mother to his heir.Now, it remains to be seen what kind of King Scar's Chosen One will become.
Relationships: Kovu/Everyone tbh, Kovu/Tama, Kovu/Zuri, Nuka/Tiifu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. The Dawning of a New Era.

The sun beat down hard on his back, fighting to tempt the dark young lion into the coolness of the pride's den. He hadn't had a chance to go inside, after all. When Simba had finally given him permission to sleep among his family, that was when he'd been assassinated. Kovu shuffled his paws as the recent memory replayed in his mind.

"Kovu!" Vitani snapped, breaking him out of his thoughts. His sister stood by his shoulder, eyes narrowed with impatience. "Are you daydreaming? We're still dealing with Simba's pride, remember? You can sleep when we're done."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Kovu growled back, glancing warily at the four grey lionesses that stood behind Vitani. Imara, Shabaha, Tazama and Kasi, her closest friends, and for now, the executioner squad. 

Following Simba's death, Zira had wanted to snuff out the lions who's loyalty to Simba remained strong, leaving no room for rebellion. Many lives had been taken. Nala, Simba's Queen, was the very first, not hesitating to refuse Zira's demands for respect. There was no fear in her sapphire eyes, even as Zira tore the life and light right out of them.

Kovu had not allowed his family the chance to give Kiara the same trial. He would never have betrayed his mother, but that didn't mean his love for Kiara was a lie. He'd pulled her aside, tried to ignore the hatred and betrayal in her eyes, and asked, pleaded, begged for her to accept him as King and rule as his Queen, but all she had said was, "Never."

Kovu knew that Zira would do one of two things, had she been present. Either she would set Vitani and her squad upon Kiara to tear her to pieces, or she'd insist that Kovu take her as his Queen against her will, for 'justice' or something like that. But Kiara didn't deserve either option, a horrible death or forced pregnancy and servitude. And so, his heart breaking, he took her life himself, as quickly and painlessly as could be done. Kovu only prayed that Kiara understood why he'd done it.

Now, with Vitani huffing impatiently at his side, Kovu gazed at the last two lionesses that would be told to bend the knee. One, a pale golden girl, had pressed up against the orange one, clearly seeking comfort.

"State your names," Kovu commanded, his voice betraying no hint of inner discomfort.

"Zuri," The orange lioness uttered stonily. "I am- was, Lady in waiting to Princess Kiara. So was Tiifu." She glanced at her friend sadly.

Kovu heaved a soft sigh. No doubt they would remain loyal to Simba as well. And he'd so hoped that there'd be no more death today, there were so few original Pridelanders left as it was. "Simba's reign is over," Kovu murmured, mechanically repeating his lines. "And come nightfall, I will officially be the new King of the Ndona Pride and Kingdom. As such, I give you the choice. Bow, and accept me, or-"

Before he could finish, Tiifu had pulled away from Zuri. She hesitated, then whispered, "I'm sorry, Kiara," before bowing low, her chin fur brushing the earth below her paws.

Zuri said nothing at first, watching her friend with a sad expression. Then, she too bowed down. "We accept your reign, King Kovu. We are in your service, to hunt and to fight for you." For the first time, Kovu heard the hint of a sob in her voice. "We are yours."

Vitani gave a disappointed snort, and Kovu watched the two bowing lionesses with wide eyes. Stunned. "I- I'm glad to hear it." He cleared his throat. "Rise, Zuri and Tiifu. I promise to protect and guide you well, as your King." 

"Kovu!"

His ears perked at the sound of Zira calling his name from the top of Pride Rock. He flexed his claws. "Vitani, take everyone into the den, the whole pride should start getting used to each other. I'll go see what mother wants."

Vitani shrugged. "Imara, Shabaha, one of you on each side, the rest of you take the rear. Let's go."

As she led the other lionesses away, Kovu huffed. "They're not prisoners, Vitani!"

~*~

When he reached the ledge of Pride Rock, Kovu paused to take a breath before approaching Zira. She sat before an adult lioness with peachy fur, and a tuft of fur atop her head similar to Vitani's. Nuka paced at Zira's side, his tail flicking back and forth wildly.

"Mother. Nuka." Kovu greeted coolly, sparing a curious glance toward the Ndona lioness. Zira had taken care of her trial, Kovu hadn't been present for all of them.

Nuka huffed, disinterested, but Zira grinned wildly. "Kovu! My brilliant son!" Kovu hid his inner-cringe well. "We've finally done it. Scar is proud, Kovu, I can feel it! By tomorrow, you will truly have followed in his paw prints. Now, as King, you just need one more thing..."

Zira brushed affectionately passed Kovu, over to the Pridelander, and shoved her forward. "A Queen!"

Kovu blanched. Already?! "A Queen? I don't even know- well, I was expecting to choose my own mate..."

Zira waved a paw dismissively. "She doesn't have to be your mate, just your Queen. Scar took plenty of lionesses as... As his-" Her eye twitched. Then her tail. "Scar knew best, he needed a wide selection of options for heirs. But he still had me, a strong, devoted, loving leader to rule by his side~" she purred wistfully.

The peach lioness visibly cringed, as if disgusted. Strangely, Kovu felt offended. But Zira went on.

"Now, this is Tama. A bit older, maybe, she and Simba grew up together after all. But she's one of the better hunters still alive. She'll serve you well."

Now, Tama growled. "I will not _serve_ anyone. Let alone this **_bastard usurper_**!"

Zira's snarl was louder. "You will obey, and serve your King! Unless you want a slashed throat?" When no response came, she smirked. "Good. I suppose I should leave you to get acquainted." She paused to offer Kovu a knowing smirk, one that made the young male wish a pit would open up beneath his paws and swallow him whole. "Anyway," Zira went on, "I need to talk with Vitani about her role in the Kingdom."

"Mother?" Nuka spoke up, hope edging his voice. "What will I do?"

Kovu pondered his elder brother's place in the pride. He considered suggesting Nuka as his advisor, but... Nuka's advice wasn't the kind he was eager to trust. Besides, Zira would presumably claim the position. Maybe...

"Will Nuka lead the guard?" Normally, the position was relegated to the second-born. Like Kovu. 

But Zira sneered. "Vitani will lead the Guard, her friends will fit the positions perfectly. And naturally, I will advise the King." She watched Nuka's hope fading with each passing second. Then, she sniffed. "There's nothing important for Nuka to fit into. He'll find something to pull his weight." She padded past, leaving her sons and Tama alone.

For his part, Kovu felt... Guilty. He and Nuka didn't really get along, but he didn't _hate_ the older male. "Nuka..."

" **Shut up**!" The mangy lion snapped, his scratchy voice edged with venom. The pain in his gaze had faded into hate. "Just shut up!" He bolted then, nearly tumbling over his own paws once or twice.

Kovu turned to face Tama, who stared back with unhidden grief. "I don't want this," She murmured, "I don't want to be your Queen. Or have your cubs. You can let me go. I... I overheard you talk to Kiara. You can't be this cruel?"

Kovu hesitated, but shook his head. "It's not personal, Tama. But I owe everything to my mother, and she wants nothing more than for me to be a strong King. A strong King needs an heir." He paused, then continued in a softer voice. "I won't hurt you any more than I have to. I promise." The sooner it was done, the better.

Tama did not respond at first. _The sooner, the better!_ Kovu reminded himself forcefully. He took a deep breath, and then approached the lioness.

"Please-!" Tama started, but on the very edge of Pride Rock, there was no room for her to back away.

"I'm sorry." Kovu murmured.

~*~

As promised, Kovu carried out the deed as quickly and gently as he could, but Tama did not seem to appreciate his kindness in the least.

The remaining Ndona lionesses got little sleep that night, haunted by their hunting-sister's roars and wails. The King's family slept soundly. Home at last.


	2. Uasherati.

Weeks passed by, and things gradually got easier for the remaining pridelanders to bear. Some of the former outsiders were rather aggressive, but the majority were amiable. They just seemed happy to being living in a territory that could properly sustain them. They were brilliant hunters too, if a bit reluctant to accept the hunting laws. Sarabi, Sarafina and Nala, the most insistent when it came to such laws, had of course been executed in the beginning. Still, they were far more respectful than Scar's hyenas had been, and thus far none of the herds had seen reason to leave. 

To the surprise of many, Kovu wasn't all that bad either. He was distant, and a known murderer of course, but he never withheld food, never purposefully tormented his lionesses, he actually went on frequent border patrols to protect his lands and Pride. His means to gain power meant that the Pridelanders could never really trust him, but... He was no Scar.

Vitani, too, wasn't quite as cruel as many expected. She and her Guard were viciously protective of the territory and it's inhabitants, and... Didn't seem to know what mercy was, as one roaming male had quickly found out, but they were completely fine with the rest of the Pride.

Nuka? Well, he wasn't inherently cruel, but not friendly either. He kept to himself, glaring at Kovu, or following Zira like a lost calf. Tiifu, one of the younger lionesses, had made an attempt at smalltalk, but Nuka had shut that down with a growl. 

Now, Zira... She was as bad as expected. She seemed hell-bent on pushing Kovu to be the King that Scar had been, and with how quickly he bent to her other demands, it was a wonder that he hadn't done so already. She very clearly looked down upon everyone else, _suggesting_ punishments for any who dared question her actions. It was she, who the Simba's former pride really had to be wary of.

~*~

Tama had fallen pregnant after only a few _sessions_ with the King, and this, she considered to be a small blessing. Kovu had kept her in the den at nearly all times, reluctant to risk her getting hurt somehow. He had promised to make this whole ordeal as painless as he could, and if she wandered out and got attacked by something because she was too heavy with cubs to run, that would kind of be his fault. Right?

Still, he left Tama in the capable paws of the Pride's matrons when she finally went into labour, pacing back and forth for so long that Vitani joked he'd end up walking a trench into the stone below his paws.

Eventually, the lionesses left Tama, nodding for Kovu to enter. He, and his curious family, all padded in to see the newest additions to the Pride. No one seemed to notice the terror in Nuka's eyes.

"Tama?" Kovu murmured, carefully approaching to stand at the Queen's side. He didn't offer a nuzzle, he knew she wouldn't want it. "How are you? How are they?"

Tama, tired as she looked, didn't seem to like Kovu getting so close. She barely bit back a growl. "See for yourself," she huffed, shifting her forepaws to give those present a better look.

There were two little cubs, a male with a greyish coat, and a light red female. It was... Odd. A greyish lion wasn't expected. Grey was a common shade amongst many of Zira's followers, but not her particular bloodline. Kovu and Vitani's father had been as red as clay, according to Zira. 

"The boy looks a lot like..." Vitani began, only to trail off. She shut her mouth with an audible click, looking sharply to Kovu.

Before the King could react, Zira spat, whipping around to glare at her eldest. " **You!** What do you know about this?!"

Nuka practically leaped backwards, high enough to bump his head upon the den's roof. He spun in a comical little circle, before collapsing onto his belly with a groan. Zira still loomed over him, eyes blazing with hellfire.

"I-I don't know why the kid looks like that!" Nuka stammered, giving a nervous chuckle. "Doesn't grey fur run in the family? Or something?"

"Not in _our_ side of the family." Vitani muttered, pointedly taking a step closer to Kovu, enough to offer comfort without offering it directly. Kovu appreciated it.

Tama shifted, looking entirely disinterested. "Nuka _took_ me while Kovu was on a patrol," she growled, low. "He's just as much the father as Kovu. Maybe more." Despite the words, the accusation, she appeared numb to the situation.

"And you said nothing?!" Zira snarled at the peachy lioness. " **Uasherati**!" She cursed, making Vitani flinch and take a step back. Zira shifted her hatred to Nuka again, her voice rising to nearly a roar. "You **worthless** scrap! How _dare_ you?! You should be _defending_ your King's honor, not trying to undermine him at every turn!"

Surprisingly, Nuka seethed. "It's always about _his_ honor, _his_ destiny, _his_ path, what about **me?!** " He stood, his expression unhinged, desperate. "How can you just expect me be happy with nothing while Kovu hogs all the glory? All I wanted was a slice of-"

Zira snapped, raising a paw and striking at Nuka with enough force to send him tumbling backwards with a yelp. At last, Kovu had to speak up. "Vitani, take Nuka to Scar's old den. Mother, you should-"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me where to go," Zira snarled, before whipping around and stalking out of the den. Vitani approached Nuka, nosing him to his paws.

The moment Kovu met Nuka's gaze, his heart sank. A single clawmark had sliced over Nuka's left eye... In an eerily familiar manner. Wordlessly, Vitani and Nuka left as well. And Kovu was left with a sickening sense of dread.

He sat beside Tama, making no attempt to break the silence, and they remained that way for several long moments. Truth be told, he wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. Was he upset? Yes, of course. Mad? Not really. He could see where Nuka was coming from. His attempt at revenge had been incredibly poorly thought out, but at least Kovu understood _why_ he had done it.

Kovu glanced at Tama from the corner of his eyes. He didn't feel betrayed, not really, just undermined. Maybe it was because he didn't love Tama. Would he have been angry if it were Kiara instead?

His claws scraped the stone floor beneath him. Oh, yes, then he would have been _furious_. But it wasn't Kiara. It was Tama. Kiara was dead, thanks to him.

"Have you named them?" The dark male murmured, not yet looking at Tama, nor the cubs. He wanted desperately to think about anything other than Kiara's death.

Tama did not look up either, instead staring into space. "No. You'll kill them, won't you?"

Kovu shook his head. He didn't bother to act shocked, he knew as well as Tama did that Zira would want nothing more. "No, I won't. Neither will anyone else. Even if Nuka..." He paused, sighed, then carried on. "Even if they can't be my heirs, they're still family. Still cubs. They deserve to live, just like any other cub."

"So my suffering was pointless," Tama gave a mirthless laugh. "All that... Everything you did to me... Everything I went through to bear these _things_ ," she spat the last word as if it tasted like rot, "and it wasn't even worth it."

Kovu paused yet again, finally letting his gaze travel toward the little bundles of fur in the lionesses forelegs. "We'll try again. Once they're weaned, naturally. This was a mishap, but we-"

"You will _never_ touch me again." Tama growled, certain in her words. Finally, she turned to stare right into the King's eyes, and he realized now that tears were streaming down her cheeks in waves. Despite this, despite the tremor in her voice, she looked fierce. " **Never. Again**."

Kovu stared back. "It doesn't work like that, Tama. I already told you." She did not waver, her lips curling into a snarl even as more tears welled in her eyes. There was a tremble in her limbs now, as if she were terrified. Cornered and in danger.

Kovu finally looked away. "I'll let you rest. You must be tired. Just... First, are you sure you don't have names?"

Tama had looked away as well, staring at the stony den floor. "I don't care about names."

"Well, I do." Kovu murmured gently. "How about... Adanna for the girl. Do you like it?" No answer came, and eventually, he gave a stiff nod. "Adanna it is. And... Iyapo, for the boy." He gazed at Tama for a long while, willing her to say something. Anything. But she said nothing still. Reluctantly, Kovu turned away, and walked outside.


	3. Doing what's right.

For the next three days, Kovu and Tama did not say a word to each other. She did not seem keen on taking care of the cubs either, doing little more than lying still to nurse them, and then leaving the pair amongst the older lionesses so she could get some fresh air. Kovu would watch as she sat upon the edge of Pride Rock, silent and still save for the breeze that ruffled her fur. The matrons would fawn over the newborns, but murmur in sad tones about how Adanna's breach had taken a lot out of Tama. Kovu didn't know what that meant, but decided against asking questions.

On the fourth day, the King Approached the Queen. She had been sitting in that same spot for several hours at that point. Kovu was almost expecting her to be asleep. "Tama?" He murmured, earning no response. He repeated himself, louder now, but she merely twitched an ear. Rolling his eyes, Kovu merely sat down beside her.

"You haven't been very active in raising the cubs," he noted calmly. He waited a moment, giving her the option to speak, but soon went on. "They'll open their eyes soon, won't they? You'll want to be the first one they see."

Tama spoke, but her voice was flat, monotonous. "I don't care."

Kovu frowned. "That'll end up confusing them."

"I don't care." Tama repeated.

Now, the dark lion let out a growl. "Why not? It isn't the cub's fault that Nuka did what he did. Or what I did, for that matter. You're being selfish."

"Selfish." Tama echoed, her rheumy gaze drifting downwards, to the rocks that lay beneath the ledge. "Maybe you're right. I am being selfish."

Kovu's heart lifted. "Good, you're getting it." He waited for her to continue, his hope only fading slightly when she did not. One of the cubs gave a grumpy squeal from within the den, and Tama visibly cringed. "So... Will you come along and do the right thing now?"

Stiffly, the peach lioness gave a nod. "Yes." She whispered. "I'll do the right thing."

"Good." The King breathed a sigh of relief, straightening up and turning back towards the den. "It'll finally get the pride off my back to see that you-"

There was a short scraping, like claws and paw-pads kicking off of a rock. Kovu froze, unable to move, waiting silently for the sound of Tama stepping up beside him. He waited for what felt like an hour, but moments later, a dull thud answered him instead.

Rather than looking over the ledge, Kovu raced down the path to the ground below, heartbeat pounding in his ears.

There, he saw her.

Tama lay in a crumpled, twitching heap, but Kovu could tell that she was already dead, the movements merely muscle spasms. Blood pooled below her muzzle and broken body. There was no question, Tama had not simply slipped and fallen, but jumped. She had jumped. 

"What a waste," Kovu murmured, using his claws to close her eyelids. Zira was not going to like this. The cubs were not going to understand this. The Pride would not accept this. Now he would not only need to try again for heirs, but choose a new Queen as well.

Worse... One of his Pride was gone. Dead. Guilt and sadness welled up inside him. He threw his head back in a roar to summon the Pride, though he had no clue what to say to them. Nothing he could say would make this better now.


	4. Warm Sentiments

To nobody's surprise, neither Zira nor Nuka had been interesting in attending Tama's funeral. Kula, Tama's closest friend, could not bear to join in, terrified of seeing her childhood companion lying dead, broken and bloodied. Instead, she had stayed back in the cave, holding Iyapo and Adanna close as she wept.

Kovu sat beside Tama's head, his own head bowed sadly. She had been groomed as best as could be managed, and now, the entire pride gathered around her cooling form, murmuring amongst themselves, crying, or reflecting on their memories with the departed. Zira's lionesses did not hesitate to join in on the mourning, and for the first time, Kovu truly saw them not as two separate groups, two sides in a war, but as one pride. He hoped Tama would have liked that, but in his heart he knew she would not have.

"Vitani?" Kovu looked to the side, curious as one of the eldest lionesses approached his sister. Vitani looked surprised, having sat off to the side with her Guard, but dipped her head regardless. At that, the matron went on, her voice weak. "I know it's a lot to ask, but..." For a moment, she looked wary. "It is tradition that the Lion Guard would be the ones to actually lay the deceased to rest, while the pride pays their respects. You wouldn't, per chance...?"

Vitani blinked in surprise, then met the eyes of her companions, each one giving a stiff nod. "Of course we will. Just tell us what to do, and we're on it."

The elderly lioness, for all her grace and composure, looked about ready to burst into tears. "Thank you, dears. Thank you..." She sniffed, "...so much." Kovu wondered if this lioness had been a relative of Tama. He could see the same sadness in her eyes that his short-lived mate had held before she died, and to his own surprise, this worried him.

~*~

The service was a quiet one. Those who had known Tama her whole life had made solemn speeches of their own, telling of the brave, loyal lioness who had given everything she had to keep her pridemates fed during Scar's reign. Vitani and Kovu's gazes met at the mention of Scar, relieved that Zira was not present to here this.

The Guard's involvement had been simple enough. They had carried Tama's body out into the open Savannah, where herds would stroll and graze at length. They dug a hole, gently laying the deceased lioness to rest. There, her body would break down to feed the earth, become the grass that would feed the herds, and in turn, go on to feed and care for the pride even after death. Even Kovu was moved by the sentiment.

Then, it was simply a matter of walking back to Pride Rock. Kovu took the lead, with Vitani and the Guard spreading out around the pride, just in case. 

Kovu had gone on autopilot as he walked, thinking back to the vigil. Why hadn't they ever had traditions like that in the outlands? Zira often scoffed that the _Circle of Life_ was nothing more than a tale for cubs, but this service had made perfect sense. Celebrating the life of a pridemate, allowing their bodies to nourish the land, it seemed important to him! In the Outlands, those that died were often just left for the vultures, as bait to lure the carrion-eaters close enough to catch and feed the pride, if only in scraps. There was none of the respect and admiration of the Circle of Life in the harsh wastelands.

"Hey."

Kovu flinched at the sudden voice beside him, turning to see Zuri standing at his shoulder. They were home now. The pride was returning to the den, the sun just beginning it's descent. He really was out of it.

"Hey," he mumbled back, sighing as he slumped back on his haunches. What a day it had been. He'd need to check on the cubs still too, make sure Kula was alright. Though he wasn't sure he had it in him to face them yet..

Zuri watched him for a moment, then sat down as well. She did not speak straight away, instead focusing on the sun's fading light. Eventually, she murmured, "I didn't think you cared about Tama."

Kovu gave a huff. He was too tired for this now. "I don't. Didn't. Not... Like _that_ , at least. I cared about her as a lion, that's all."

Zuri hummed, as if not entirely believing him. "You cried. During the vigil, I mean." She turned to face him now, dark blue eyes searching him. "You don't come off as the sappy type. To cry over the death of some lion they don't love."

Chest tightening, the dark lion looked away. "I... those tears weren't for Tama. They were for..." He sighed, exasperated, "who I would have really wanted as my Queen."

Without skipping a beat, Zuri echoed his thoughts. "Kiara," she breathed. Her voice caught in her throat when she next tried to speak, and it was several moments before she was able. "I miss her too."

"I **killed** her," Kovu growled, feeling the lioness at his side flinch. "I... I did it because I didn't want her to suffer, the way Tama did. I was so sure it was the right thing to do, but every time I think about it, I see her... Her face. Betrayed. Hurt." Kovu hung his head, closing his eyes tight. "I _loved_ her. And I _killed_ her."

He could feel Zuri's gaze boring into him, feel her trembling against his side. Was she frightened? He'd understand. Why shouldn't she be. Then, after a long few moments, he felt her actually lean against his side. The shaking lessened, then stopped completely, and slowly, Kovu turned to look at the amber lioness, wary.

She had a sad little smile upon her muzzle, eyes half-lidded as she gazed ahead. Her head rested gently against his shoulder, and her voice was soft when she spoke. "I think you did the right thing. Or, the best thing you could've done for Kiara at that point. She wouldn't have lasted as long as Tama." There was something in her eyes that he struggled to place, almost like... determination? He brushed it off for the moment.

Kovu nodded gently. "I guess," he murmured, uncertain. Zuri was the last lioness who he'd expected to sit with him that night, and yet, her presence lent him a sense of comfort that he desperately needed. Once, as he glanced to the side, he noticed lime hues watching him and Zuri worriedly. When she realized he'd seen her, Tiifu flinched, and hurried back inside the den. Zuri either hadn't noticed, or pretended not to. 

Neither lion spoke again after that, content instead to watch as stars lit up the night sky.


End file.
